


In need of a friend to chat with

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Kudos: 3





	In need of a friend to chat with

Uh, hello there. I know it's been a long while in regards to seeing me on here, but I am in need. You see, though I have been keeping myself company with Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth content on the regular as well as just doing mundane things, I have gotten a bit lonely and well, a gal like me would like to be friends. I know, some peeps might still have some hostility with me and this isn't aimed at anyone in particular. But, it would be nice if I could have someone I could chat with about Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter content or hell, ships within said fandoms that I'm still a sucker for talking about. Hell, if you're wanting to roleplay said Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter ships, no matter the ship i.e. Michael/Gavin, Jeremy/Gavin, Jack/Geoff, etc., and no matter the rating i.e. smut, romance, angst, etc., just know I am down for whatever always. If not, just ignore this if you don't fuck with me, but if you wanna fuck with me, then perhaps you could hit up my discord @ tiktoksuckmyknob23#9705. We can chat about whatever it is you'd like.


End file.
